5 Words Chloe Uses To Describe Lex Luthor
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Lex thinks about the top five words that Chloe uses to describe his personality. He also thinks about how he fits into her life.


**Title: 5 Words that Chloe uses to describe Lex Luthor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chloe/Lex**

**Discaimer: I own nothing from Smallville and that includes the characters! I do not own the song either.**

**Summary: Lex thinks about the top five words that Chloe uses to describe his personality. He also thinks about how he fits into her life.**

**AN: This was inspired by the song Uno by Muse. This whole story is in Lex's Pov. It will have five chapters meaning one for each word that she uses to describe him. This is my first time writing in Lex's Pov so I hope you all like it! Please R&R like always! It's my first Chlex so be gentle!**

_This means nothing to me  
'Cause you are nothing to me  
And it means nothing to me  
That you blew this away_

'Cause you could've been number one  
If you only found the time  
And you could've ruled the whole world  
If you had the chance

You could've been number one  
And you could've ruled the whole world  
And we could've had so much fun  
But you blew it away

_Uno by Muse_

Lex's Pov:

_Tyrant. _The rough translation for that would be a ruler who uses his or her power oppressively or unjustly. Chloe loved to throw that word around. If I tried to uncover the truth about Clark, I was a tyrant. When I experimented on the meteor infected population, I was a tyrant. She could back up every accusation about me as well and that made her dangerous. That was why I had to get her out of the Daily Planet.

Having someone like Chloe watching your every move and disecting everything you did was only going to lead to trouble for you. I couldn't afford the kind of trouble that she could bring in her wake. The work that I was doing was to important to risk. If the blonde reporter had found the real truth about what I was doing, it could destroy the very future I was trying to save.

I looked down at the whiskey I was holding as the memory of the day I confronted her in the Daily Planet surfaced in my mind.

_It had been dark when I entered the building, clearly passed office hours. Yet she was still here like I knew she would be. Where else did she have to go? Clark's? No, he was to buisy moping over Lana, his lost love and my future ex-wife. I had no delusions that Lana and I loved eachother. She was just another thing that I could take away from Clark. She was a pawn in a game that I won. Now that the game was over I had no use for her._

_Chloe couldn't go to Lois either. I shook my head at the thought of the Lane girl. Mouthy brat that she was, always getting into worse trouble than Chloe and I had thought that was an impossible feat. Maybe if she had been intellegent and could hold up in a verbal sparring session with me I would have been more partial to her. Sadly, she could not. Every word that came out of that womans mouth was as useless and meaningless as the word before it._

_Jimmy Olsen was no longer an option for Ms. Sullivan either. He had been transferred to another branch of the Daily Planet in some remote area of Africa. Your wondering who ordered this? Well I did of course. Photo boy was just another obstacle I had to remove from my path. Olsen had become attached to Chloe and would follow her everywhere. Now having Chloe on my trail was nuisence enough, I didn't need her pet snooping around in my buisness aswell. So a few phone calls and some rather large donations to the Daily Planet offices in Africa and my little Jimmy Olsen problem was taken care of._

_I took step closer to Chloe as she typed away on her computer. Her computer was probably the closest thing to a true and faithful friend that she had. It was the one thing that had never abandoned her. Maybe that was the reason she threw herself into journalism. If she could get lost in her work she would not have to endure the pain that life threw in her direction. My theory was she tried to bury her pain by digging up everyone else's._

_"Luthor corp crimes against humanity. It's catchy, to bad it will never make it to print." I placed my hands behind my back as I walked up to stand at the corner of her desk. She had stiffened visibly upon hearing my voice. Slowly, as if she were dreading facing me, she turned her chair in my direction as she glared at me with unhidden hate and fury. That was a big difference between the two of us. I showed no emotion at all and she wore her heart on her sleeve. It made her weak and it would be the reason I won this war in the end._

_"Lex I'm tired of playing hardball or softball or any ball for that matter. The games over." She turned away from me again but I had seen the truth in her eyes. She was tired. She was defeated. She would never admit it out loud or even to herself but I had caught a glimpse of it in her eyes. This last situation with her mother...it had gotten to her._

_"I tell you, your audacity is impressive Chloe. Especially given your recent late night activities." When she turned around to face me I knew that I had her attention at last. "What? You don't remember?" My tone of voice was cruel and mocking as I took another step towards her. "You ran my car off the round a few nights ago. Investigators have boot prints, hair fibers, samples of the mud found in your apartment-"_

_"You were in my apartment?" She had stood up abrumptly and any fear she had felt before hand was now replaced with anger. I could see her fustration about ready to bubble over the surface and show itself. I loved it when someone got to the breaking point and trust me when I say that I been waiting to see Chloe Sullivan break for quite some time._

_"Tell me, how many years do you get for aggravated assault? Ten? Twenty?" My head titled lightly as I continued to egg her on. Taunting her with threats that I knew she had no real fear of. That was one quality that I liked about the young Ms. Sullivan, she did not scare easily. It made things interesting for me, caused me to step up my game and think of new and unique tactics._

_"For what you've done they're going to throw away the key." Her reply was swift and scathing as it poured from her mouth. One hand was placed on her hip as she continued to stare at me never breaking eye contact. Neither of us was willing to show weakness at this particular moment. We were to lost in the heat of battle._

_"What I've done?" I shook my head with a chuckle. "You don't have a shred of proof about any of this and you never will." Plus if she did I would just discredit it like I always had in the past. It worked so well for me before that I had no doubt it would still work in the future. If not then I could always use money to get my way. I was a Luthor after all and there was nothing I couldn't afford. "But rest assured that the evidence I have against you is locked away safe and secure." And it was locked away where no one could find it. I didn't keep it in the mansion for it was to vulnerable there. No I had it somewhere it would never be found unless I gave specific directions as to it's whereabouts. "Make the article disapear and you'll remain a free woman. Deal?"_

_"My mother sacrificed everything to protect the world from scum like you and if taking you down means spending some quality time behind bars...sign me up." She placed her face close to mine as she spoke. She was trying to prove she was fearless but by doing so it showed me how afraid she really was._

_"You know, I thought you might say that. That's why there is a plan B firmly in place." I had put my face even closer to hers. We were almost touching we were that close. She didn't back off though. She stood firm and did not even take the time to blink. "A plan that makes prision look like a picnic." The smirk on my lips was laced with a hidden threat and she knew it. I took a step backwards as I inclined my head and disapeared into the shadows._

I downed the last of my drink as the memory finished replaying out in my mind. The threat I had issued stopped her nosing around for the time being. Either that or she was just being more careful than she was before. I figured it was the second one because I couldn't see Chloe as giving up. I had issued a challenge and the girl would not back down. She never had. Not even against my own father.

Now if anyone was the tyrant it was Lionel Luthor. My father was a monster of the grizzliest kind. He hurt people and tried to be a leader. He wanted followers. Te wanted to be the next Hitler. What he had tried to do what opposite of what I was trying to do. He wanted to rule the earth when all I wanted was to better it. With my experiments I was saving the future of our world. If the rest of the humans on this planet didn't want to save themselves then I would do it for them even if I had to use force. Now in what parellel dimension was that being a tyrant?

TBC..


End file.
